tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
KV-1
The KV-1 is a tier 2 Soviet heavy tank. Background Story The KV-1 is a heavy tank that was designed and produced as a new breakthrough tank for the Soviet Union that replaced the T-35 Heavy tank and was produced from 1939 up to 1943. The tank suffered reliability issues. Playstyle The tank mainly has its armor protection, high survivability, and good gun performance as its core strengths. This makes the KV-1 quite a formidable tank to deal with. Although the tank is vulnerable when being circled due to its slow turret traverse. When playing the KV-1, the great armor protection with an addition of high survivability makes the tank a rather good breakthrough tank in the game with the support of teammates. These statistics allows the player to use the tank as a brawler. When being circled by a rather fast tank, it's recommended to use the hull to quickly turn the turret to an enemy and ask for assistance from teammates when struggling to get a shot on it. Pros * A rather high amount of hitpoints in its tier. * A fairly good gun performance. * Very well armored within its tier. Cons * Sluggish turret traverse speed. History When the flaws of the T-35 Heavy tank came to light, Soviet tank designers were ordered to draw and conceive new breakthrough heavy tank designs to replace the T-35 currently in Red Army service. These conceived designs were to include: * Thick impenetrable armor to withstand enemy fire. * Utilize the torsion-bar suspension design. * Use wide tracks to reduce the tanks ground pressure. * To have welded or cast armor over bolted armor because of its "spalling" effect when a shell hits the armor. In the end, three designs were conceived, the SMK, T-100, and the KV-1, which were sent to Finland to be tested for combat trials. Out of all three designs, the KV had proved its worth over its other competing designs, with production of the tank commencing soon after. The KV design had very thick armor, which was impenetrable to anti-tank fire. Its gun, the 76 mm L-11, surprisingly had much greater firepower over 37 mm guns used by other Countries. Despite these achievements, the KV tank suffered from an unreliable transmission and poor steering controls. Its heavy weight, poor ergonomics and poor sights also contributed to the sins of the KV. Around 5,219 KV-1 tanks were produced from 1939 to 1943. The Variant In-game The variant sports a newer gun, the 76.2 mm ZiS-5 gun rather than the L-11 gun with a coaxial 7.62mm machine gun in the hull. The KV-1 also sports a new and welded turret rather than a cast turret. About 1,753 variants of this tank were built from 1941 to 1942. Real Life Trivia * One report stated that an entire German Panzer division was halted by a handful of five KV-1s near Leningrad. In two hours, about 41 Wehrmacht Panzers were destroyed without knocking out a single KV-1. One KV-1 took 135 hits from enemy fire before the engagement ended. Category:Soviet Union Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium